De Servidores y Princesas
by Marinuqui
Summary: Hermione Granger es una princesa que, por razones desconocidas, acaba ayudando a unos amigos a salvar a la damisela secuestrada, Ginny Weasley, con alguna sorpresa por el camino. Disclaimer: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__._

**Género: Romance/Tragedia.**

**Personajes: Severus Snape/Hermione Granger**

**Rating: "T". Quizás por el final, aunque también puede ser considerado "K"**

**Palabras: 3046.**

**Regalo para: ****Rainboow Pain.**

"Érase una vez una hermosa princesa, que si bien las había más bellas, ella tenía una belleza especial; de largos cabellos castaños y de pupilas de tonalidad avellana, con una sonrisa tímida y honesta. Vivía en un reino lejano, situado en las tierras inglesas, tranquilo, donde la paz albergaba los lugares más recónditos de la zona.

Sus padres solían ser justos, aunque no siempre perfectos, e incluso a veces no eran benévolos y, pese a que deseaban fervientemente…"

-¿Qué es fervientemente, mami?-Inquirió el niño pequeño con sus pupilas azules brillando con fuerza

La mujer, quien permanecía sentada a la orilla de la cama, acariciando la colcha que cubría el cuerpo de su hijo, sonrió tiernamente, posando entonces su mano sobre la frente de él, deslizando sus dedos por ella con un cariño propio de una madre.

-Pues…Que deseaban con entusiasmo, con interés en su hija. Con un deseo normal entre los padres para con sus hijos.

"y pese a que deseaban fervientemente la felicidad de su hija, estos le habían comprometido en matrimonio con un apuesto y maravilloso príncipe búlgaro, de nombre Viktor, quien parecía estar enamorado de la princesa".

-¿Cómo se llamaba la princesa, mami?

-Hermione. Se llamaba Hermione.

"Un día, la princesa se fue a pasear como tantas otras veces, bajo la vigilancia de dos de sus doncellas. Una de ellas era de un lejano reino de oriente, con largos cabellos oscuros y de sonrisa coqueta. En cambio, la otra parecía de los reinos nórdicos, aunque era de la misma procedencia que la princesa, con mirada soñadora y largos cabellos dorados.

La princesa se alejó un poco sin percatarse de ello, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había ya perdido por el espeso bosque del lugar. Sin saber muy bien el cómo, la princesa siguió caminando, un tanto nerviosa, hasta que se detuvo en una zona esperando a ser encontrada por las otras dos mujeres.

Cuando cayó ya la noche ya oscureciendo el camino, la princesa se levantó dándose por vencida para proseguir con su camino.

Así mismo, a pocos pasos de allí, la joven chocó con otras dos personas. Cuando se dio cuenta se percató de que eran dos hombres los que se encontraban en frente a ella , y aunque, a primera vista, creía que serían peligrosos, la sonrisa amable de los dos le hizo creer lo contrario.

Uno de ellos parecía ser de carácter más rebelde, además de testarudo. Asemejaba una personalidad, sin embargo, con poca sensibilidad, tenía buen fondo. Su cabello, de una tonalidad rojiza clara, caía por su rostro de manera desenvuelta y sus ojos azules brillaban con interés. Llevaba un gorro negro sobre su cabeza, una camisa a cuadros, un pantalón de tonalidad marrón y unas botas. Llevaba en su mano, además, un hacha, debido a que era un leñador. Su nombre era Ron.

Luego, a su lado, se encontraba su compañero, cuyo nombre era Harry. Parecía opuesto a su amigo. Su cabello era de una tonalidad oscura, azabache, como el carbón, haciendo perfecto contraste con su pálida piel. Sus pupilas, de tonalidad verde, ocultas tras unas gafas redondeadas, mostraban la honestidad y nobleza que poseía, además de una valentía admirable en cualquiera. Sin embargo, y pese a que parecía perfecto, su inseguridad a veces se dejaba entrever, al igual que la sinceridad de su vergüenza. Era de menor estatura que el otro, y más delgado. Al contrario que su amigo, iba mejor arreglado. Enseguida descubriría que se trataba de un herrero.

Ambos, ante la situación, decidieron ayudar a la princesa, pero no sabían el camino de regreso a casa. Así que, sentándose en la yerba verde, encendieron una fogata y se quedaron los tres reunidos alrededor del fuego ante el inminente frío que se alzaba entre ellos.

El leñador, quien parecía absorto en loa gestos con carácter de la princesa, le explicó la razón por la que ellos estaban allí. Eran extranjeros, quienes iban en busca de la hermana de Ron, Ginny, la que era una dulce doncella secuestrada. Por quién no se sabía, pero había desaparecido misteriosamente, y ambos estaban decididos a encontrarla.

Hermione, la princesa, se compadeció de ellos, pero más de Harry, quien se veía profundamente afectado. Astuta, e inteligente, enseguida se percató del amor que le profesaba este a la misteriosa chica, por lo que les indicó que si ella podía, les ayudaría. Así que emprendieron un viaje que parecía no tener retorno. Pero no importaba. Ya no.

Cuando habían pasado dos días de camino, decidieron descansar en un lugar nuevo, donde finalmente Ron le confesó su amor a la princesa. Esta, sin embargo, se sorprendió ante tal situación. ¡No se esperaba ese hecho! Y se lamentaba, puesto que aunque le apreciaba, no estaba enamorada de él.

Él ante el rechazo, en un principio enfureció. Finalmente, Harry tuvo que interceder. Tras una fuerte pelea entre ambos, Ron chocó contra el tronco de un árbol, y una rama de este se cayó encima de su cabeza, aturdiéndole. Ella no pudo evitar reír y agradecer tal acción al herrero, quien no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Finalmente, Ron, molesto, prefirió obviar el hecho aunque se veía herido por el trato de ambos.

Por el camino, se encontraron entonces, con dos nuevas personas. Uno de ellos era un príncipe de tierras lejanas. Su cabello dorado resplandecía con la luz del sol, pero sus facciones perfiladas y sus ojos grises hacían que cualquiera que les mirase se estremeciese. Llevaba ropa de príncipe, y un sombrero con una pluma roja. Iba acompañado de su fiel servidor.

Y en ese instante, el mundo de Hermione se paralizó a sus pies. Hubo un latido. Hubo un sonrojo y un estremecimiento ante la mirada firme de él. El cabello de él era algo grasiento, aunque eso no le importaba mientras fuese él así. Era alto. No delgado en sí, y encima su gesto era severo. A veces decían que el amor era ciego. En el fondo, creo que sería cierto".

-Mamá…Es un poco cursi el cuento.

-¡Me has pedido uno original, cariño! ¿Quieres que prosiga o no con él?-El niño pareció pensárselo.

-¡Vale, vale! Pero quiero algo de lucha, mami.

-Ahora llega, cielo, ahora llega.

"Por lo que prosiguieron todos unidos por el camino debido a que tenían el mismo destino, recatar a la princesa.

Sin embargo, lo que el grupo no sabía era que este les veía a través de una bola mágica de cristal, y por ello, lanzó a su doncella, Astoria, a que consiguiese que ese grupo se detuviese y no llegase a su castillo. Pero sin preverlo, la muchacha se enamoró del príncipe, quien parecía más fascinado por la princesa que por ella.

Pero esta parecía perderse en las conversaciones con su servidor, quien parecía ser menos severo cuanto más se le conocía. Pese a su duro carácter, en el fondo era aun hombre desolado por la ausencia de ese amor eterno. Y Hermione se sentía extraña, y sin comprender la razón, dolida.

Una de las noches, todos estaban dormidos mientras que ella parecía perdida en el fuego. Sus pupilas brillaban con severidad. Se sobresaltó al presentir como Ron se colocaba a su lado, fijando sus ojos también al mismo lugar que la castaña. Esta le observó de reojo, sintiendo la calidez del ambiente.

-Tengo miedo-Confirmó Ron al cabo de los segundos.

-¿Por qué?-Quiso saber ella.

-Tengo miedo de que mi hermana…

-No le ha sucedido nada, Ron. Ella estará bien-Le tomó de la mano-Lo sé-Él sonrió.

-También tengo miedo de que tú no sonrías.

-Lo siento, Ron. Lamento lo de la otra vez-Comentó avergonzada-No supe llevarlo bien.

-Lamento haberme enfadado-Indicó, un poco a regañadientes, con el orgullo aún herido-Pero quiero que estés bien. Respeto tu decisión por aunque me duela.

-Es lo mejor para los dos-Dijo la chica con convencimiento-Y te quiero como a un buen amigo. Gracias por todo tu apoyo. A veces siento que en el fondo eres quien me comprendes, por muy insensible que seas.

-Muchas gracias, princesa. Contigo da gusto hablar-Bromeó el chico-Snape es muy afortunado.

Ella se sonrojó, sintiéndose delatada. Ambos prosiguieron con su charla, donde Ron indicaba que siempre estaría allí par ayudarla en lo que necesitase. Era su amigo al fin y al cabo. Ambos se abrazaron, sellando así un pacto eterno. Nadie podría con ese sentimiento puro y tierno.

Y con el paso de los días, las situaciones parecían aclararse. Harry, Ron y Hermione eran buenos amigos. Ron estaba enamorado de Hermione, y Harry de Ginny. La castaña se veía fascinada por el servidor tan misterioso. El príncipe se veía algo encaprichado con la princesa, y luego Astoria, quien se encontraba enamorada de él.

Finalmente, y tras mucha guerra, llegaron al castillo. Allí vivía un malvado brujo, que, al detestar su nombre, se hacía llamar Voldemort. Si bien era su nombre original, su apariencia también lo era. Eso de no tener nariz era algo realmente desconcertante.

Se dividieron unos cuantos por su camino. Draco, Harry y Astoria se dirigieron en busca de la doncella, quien seguía secuestrada por las manos del brujo; y luego, Ron, Hermione y Severus se dirigieron con el fin de encontrar al brujo.

Hermione se encontraba preocupada. No quería perder al amor de su vida, que era Severus, y algo en su interior le hacía pensar que le perdería de alguna manera u otra. A su vez, se encontraba confusa. Ron se estaba comportando especialmente con ella, con una ternura que no se esperaba y con una comprensión que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El sirviente del príncipe la detuvo, haciendo que el pelirrojo se quedase parado esperándoles a los dos. Y fue cuando el hombre le entregó a ella una especie de anillo dorado. Las pupilas de ella buscaron las de él, sonriendo tiernamente por ello.

-Pase lo que pase, Hermione, llévalo contigo-Susurró él, cerrando el anillo en la mano de la muchacha de cabello castaño.

No hizo falta palabra alguna. Ella lo comprendió perfectamente. Sabía que ese anillo era el símbolo de ese amor no confesado, y que, quizás, después de la guerra, podrían estar los dos juntos pese a todo.

Ron apartó la mirada, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por mostrarse. Le dolía que ella amase a ese hombre, pero sabía que era lo adecuado y correcto. Más bien, era consciente de que ese era el destino. Él amándola por la eternidad, y ella amando a ese hombre con todo su corazón. Carraspeó, y los otros dos asintieron, saliendo corriendo en busca de Lord Voldemort.

Draco se adentró en los aposentos de la princesa con la espada en mano. Harry y Astoria le seguían con paso firme. El corazón del azabache latía con fuerza, y a la vez, alivio. Quería poder estrechar entre sus brazos a la joven y poder aspirar su aroma. El rubio dio un paso, colocándose en la orilla de la cama donde se encontraba tumbada la doncella. Acarició su rostro con delicadeza. Quería saborearla. Por lo que se inclinó, aunque se estremeció al percatarse de la mirada fija de Astoria, quien salió de allí.

No pudo hacerlo. No quería sufrir. No era capaz de quedarse allí viendo como Draco besaba ese rostro que parecía hermoso y frágil.

Y por esa razón, Draco, al percatarse de ello, decidió salir tras el amor de su vida mientras que Harry Potter se quedaba a solas con la mujer sumergida en un profundo letargo. Suspiró, nervioso. Sabía que solamente podría despertarla con un beso, y si este encima era del amor verdadero. Al menos así descubriría si así ella le amaba también a él.

Se inclinó, posando sus manos sobre la colcha para acabar besando sus labios con una delicadeza impropia de ella, suspirando sobre su rostro para abrir sus pupilas. Pero ella no se movía. Creía que se iba a morir en ese instante, pero cuando de repente visualizó unas pupilas de tonalidad avellana fijarse en las suyas, una sonrisa se amoldó en su rostro.

-Harry…-Dejó escapar ella, antes de volver a recibir gustosa los labios de su amado.

Draco detuvo a Astoria con un gesto severo y potente. Su mirada fría se posó en las pupilas de ella, quien parecía desolada por todo. Amaba a ese rubio como nunca hubiese creído amar a nadie, y él no le correspondía de la misma manera. Pero eso no importaba. No en ese mismo instante que él la besaba con furia y poca delicadeza. Y sin embargo, ella se dejó abandonar entre sus brazos, siendo devorada por ese amor tan profundo y persistente, y esa sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del príncipe en ese beso ansiado y deseado.

Severus luchaba con Lord Voldemort mientras que los otros dos se veían ocupados con sus esbirros.

El tiempo parecía detenerse. Ron portaba una espada que había conseguido, protegiendo casi con su vida a Hermione, quien parecía intentar librarse de los malos. Sus demás compañeros llegaron sonrojados, y aunque ella se percataba de ese hecho, no estaba dispuesta a perder de vista a su amado. La hermana menor de Ron se acercó a ella, manteniéndose ambas a un lado, junto a Astoria, quien observaba angustiada la lucha de su apuesto caballero contra los malos.

Un segundo podía cambiar la vida de cualquiera. Severus cayó al suelo. Y Hermione no pudo evitar llorar e intentar ayudarlo, sin ser este acto permitido por sus compañeras, quienes lloraban asustadas. Y aunque la guerra fue finalmente vencida por Harry y sus compañeros, eso no hizo que doliese menos la pérdida de ese fiel compañero.

Y Hermione siempre recordaría la última mirada de él antes de caer muerto".

-¿Por qué tuvo que morir, mamá?-La mujer apartó al mirada.

-No siempre las cosas salen como uno quieren, cariño.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la vida es así. A veces tenemos buenos momentos y a veces no tanto.

-¿Hermione tuvo un final feliz?-Ella asintió.

-¿Quieres que te cuente como acabó cada protagonista?

-¡Sí!-Exclamó el niño feliz.

La mujer se tumbó al lado de su niño, estrechándole entre sus brazos mientras posaba sus dulces labios sobre el cabello del muchacho, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo ante la dulzura del pequeño.

"Finalmente, después de todo lo sucedido, Hermione se marchó lejos. Finalmente rehízo su vida, pero nunca pudo olvidar a Severus. Siempre sería su gran amor, y pese a que quería el que sería el rey de su reino, extrañaba a ese hombre de cabello negro y fuerte carácter.

Por otro lado, Ron finalmente conoció a una de las doncellas de la castaña, Luna. Era la de cabellos dorados y mirada risueña. Ambos se casaron, y aunque el pelirrojo nunca pudo olvidar a la princesa, fue feliz con su otro amor, que era la rubia, teniendo así un precioso retoño llamado Hugo.

Ginny se casó con Harry, el que era el amor de su vida. Ambos eran felices así. Harry siguió con su trabajo de herrero y tuvo a tres preciosos niños pequeños. El primero, el mayor, era James; el segundo fue Albus y el tercero fue Lily, quien era una réplica de la madre de Harry. Esa familia fue feliz entre los tres, y el joven de cabello azabache no podía encontrarse más orgulloso de lo que había creído.

Después, Draco acabó por casarse con Astoria, y percatarse de que era ella la persona con la que tenía que estar. Era su destino. Y ella fue feliz estando al lado de su príncipe de capa blanca y uniforme azul. Su retoño, Scorpius, sería ya el príncipe a la vez que Draco se convertía en el rey.

Y, aunque no se puede decir un "Y fueron felices y comieron perdices", sí que se puede añadir que ese era el final. Y que no todos los finales finalizan con un "Para siempre"".

-Y ya está-Susurró la mujer, pero el niño ya tenía los ojos cerrados con suavidad.

Se apartó, besando de nuevo su pequeña cabeza y arropándolo mejor con la colcha. Se acercó al marco de la puerta y se giró, mostrando una sonrisa para apagar la luz del pasillo y dirigirse a la habitación, donde se encontraría su marido leyendo.

Y no se equivocaba. Apartó sus pupilas marrones de las páginas para sonreír de manera cálida. Dan sonrió entonces, conforme de ver a su esposa. Jane también sonrió por ello, dejándose caer en la cama a la vez que se desprendía de la camisa, dejando así ver su piel desnuda.

El hombre salió de la cama para colocarse a las espaldas de la mujer y besar su hombro desnudo con cuidado. Su piel oscura contrastaba con la clara de ella, que hacía conjunto con sus finos labios. Una sonrisa se asomó en ella junto a un suspiro, girando su rostro. Sus miradas se encontraron y sus labios se hallaron en un encuentro necesitado y deseado. Ambos se estremecieron y se separaron, con un profundo cariño y amor propio de ambos.

-Me encuentro un poco cansada, cariño.

-No te preocupes-Respondió él-¿Apago la luz?

-No hace falta…Ahora mismo me echaré y te observaré leer.

-Eso haces siempre.

-Es que me gusta-Se encogió de hombros-Me gusta verte sonreír cuando pasas la página. La forma de tornear tus cejas ante el desconcierto. Las muecas que muestra tu cara cuando hay algo que te gusta o, en caso contrario, te desagrada.

-Sí que me conoces-Parecía sorprendido.

-Me gusta conocerte.

El hombre se giró entonces, feliz de las palabras de su mujer. Esta se colocó mejor su cabello, rizado y castaño

Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en el espejo colocado en la pared y se quedó quieta, analizándose lentamente. No había cambiado mucho, pero era cierto que había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, pero los recuerdos eran igual de nítidos y claros. Una triste sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

El día que encontró a ese hombre muerto junto a sus compañeros, comprendió lo que era el dolor. Y sobre todo como estaba incrementó cuando se enteró de que este, en realidad, era una persona con sus defectos, pero no malévola. Y que aunque hubiese sido así, le querría pese a todo. ¿Por eso aquello era denominado amor no?

Acarició el anillo que llevaba su otra mano en el mismo lugar que portaba el de casada. Suspiró nostálgicamente. El nombre de "Severus" se veía plasmado sobre la tonalidad dorada del metal.

**Nota de la autora: Hola, holita. Pues como podéis ver, no sigue el canon y no tiene un final en sí "feliz". Para dudas, sí, Hermione es la chica del final, y el cuento es como un pequeño relato de lo que es la guerra, contándosela a su hijo. Sin embargo, este no sabe nada porque ella utiliza el nombre suyo, Jane, y no el de Hermione. En fin, eso era todo. Es un Severus/Hermione para el que lo dude xD Y espero poder haber agradado a mi AI y haber acertado con la historia. ^^**


End file.
